It has been proposed to move a valve closure member by the linear movement of a magnetic armature by alternating the flux gradient in magnetic field acting on the armature. An arrangement is described in British Patent Application No. 9923744.8
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved design of valve chamber so that the fluid pressure acts to assist in keeping the valve closure member against a seating to close an exit from the chamber.